drawn to life: wilfre's love
by wilfrehasaniceface
Summary: wilfre an an oc fall in love. i know its crappy, but i tried. im also in quite a bad mood right now. yep...character death...


Wilfre sat in the creation hall, surrounded by prisoners, he wasn't one, of course. He'd caught them. "Well well well...look who won this time." He announced to the nearest prisoners, Mari, jowee, Isaac, Samuel, heater and cindi. "I just have to obtain the shadow pendant, I know where that is, and it'll lead me right to the book of life." He looked around, a feeling of empowerment spreading though him. He felt the glares of pure terror and hatred, he loved it. "You're all so quiet today. No 'why are you doing this?' 'Set us free!' And my personal favourite, 'you'll never win! The hero and the creator will shine a light to guide us!' Well, you're all wrong! The creator abandoned you all and the hero? Gone! It left with the creator. Well, enough talking. I must go, have a nice eternity."

Wilfre padded up the front steps of the church of shadows, it was huge and dedicated to him. They apparently kill raposa against their will to make him stronger. These 'sacrifices' didn't help him at all, but he didn't mind, he liked the idea, a lot actually. He pushed the heavy doors open and was very surprised at what he saw, shadow cages nearly up to the roof of sacrifices. But there was one cage that caught his white, glowing eye. He couldn't see the raposa it contained, but he could see blonde hair hanging between the bars. He noticed it becaue it was like the only colour in the room. Wilfre climbed up to the cage, it was only the third cage up. He nearly fell, she was beautiful... She looked to be about his age, 24, she had soft looking fur and pretty sandy blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders with a slightly tilted front fringe. She wore a strapless black dress that went just above her knees, black framed glasses and oddly enough, no shoes. She was unconcisous. 'Stop it wilfre, remember why you came here.' He climbed down, noticing a door at the far end of the room. He de-shadowed himself, feeling the pony tail at the back of his head. He smiled, he didn't know why, but he did.

The next room was huge. It was decorated with paintings and statues of him, now that wilfre thought about it, it kind of looked like parts of his house. 'How do they know what my house looks like...?' There was a raposa watching him. He wore a black jacket that had 'Church Of Shadows' writen on the front. Wilfre assumed he was a guard, of some sorts. "Hello sir, I'm guard 347 but call me trey." 'Trey' called. Wilfre walked forward until he stood close enough to speak. "Hello trey! I'm here to look at the shadow pendant, but I haven't seen it yet." 'Hmm, he hasn't recognised me...strange.' Wilfre thought. "Ah, yes. It's off display right now, I can Take you to look though, if you'd like." Trey smiled kindly. Wilfre nodded and followed trey into the back room. In the middle of the room there was a pedestal with the shadow pendant resting on a pillow, a glass case covering it. "Trey, you relize I'm here to take it, right?" Wilfre broke the silence. Trey's smile dropped. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."he began to walk at wilfre and grabbed his wrist. "You really haven't recognised me yet, have you?" Wilfre growled, pulling his arm from trey's grip. He the turned himself into his shadow form. Trey stepped back, gasping. "W..wilfre?! You..your here to take the pendant..." Wilfre nodded And stepped toward trey. "I can take it, right? No problems, I assume?" Trey shrunk away a little, before saying, "I..I can't let you take it..." Wilfre put on fake sadness. " oh, then we do have problems..." Wilfre punched him in the face, hard. Trey fell to the ground, trying to speak. Then he squeaked ou that he was sorry, before being cut off by wilfre as he kicked him in the throat, killing him. He smashed the glass and grabbed the pendant and ran from the room. Raposas saw him and began bowing on the ground at him. He nodded to them and went back into the sacrifice filled church room. He climbed up to the beautiful raposa's cage, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He had to save her.

Wilfre de-shadowed himself and broke open the cage. He gently lifted her out, putting her on his shoulder and climbed down. Raposa were calling out to him, and bowing in the other room. 'Wow...these raposa must be sad little bakis'...' He thought to himself. He turned and left, running down the church stairs, stopping at the bottom, figuring out what to do next. Wilfre was deep in thought when something crashed into him from the side, before being repeatedly punched and slapped by a very angry, old looking raposa. "That was my son, you heartless baki!" Wilfre poked him in the eye and he rolled off. Wilfre the kicked him in the throat, too. Then he remembered. The girl. He turned to see she was still unconsious. Then, guards ran at him, around 10 maybe 15 wilfre shadowed himself and lifted the girl. The guards stopped. Wilfre opened a shadow portal. And stepped backwards into the portal, the shadow pendant in hand.

Wilfre looked at the girl. he didn't even know her name, yet, he had saved her. 'Well, I'm not sure I've saved her yet...' He mumbled to himself. She had Been unconscious since he'd saved her from becoming a sacrifice to the church of shadows, the church committed to him... 'I...I need to sleep, g-goodnight...' He said, knowing she couldn't hear him. He then backed out of the room, quietly closing the door. Halfway back to his room, he remembered that he was going to put food and water on the bedside table. Growling to himself, he turned around and went to the kitchen, of witch, was two rooms from the girl's. I should really think of a name to call her, at least until she wakes, wilfre thought. Larah, he decided. He got some cold chicken and a glass of water from the fridge, putting them on a large wooden plate. He left the kitchen, walking down the hall way, back to 'larah's room. And placed the plate onto the bedside table, saying goodnight and leaving to his own room.

Delilah woke up, sitting in the bed. 'Wait...bed?' She looked around and saw a grey furred raposa sitting on a chair next to her. 'Who is that?' He hadn't noticed she sat up, as his elbows were on his knees and his face was buried in his paws. His ears pricked like he heard something, then he looked up. "Your...awake..." He said after a small hesitation. Delilah nodded, then relished how thirsty she was. "Can..can I have some water, please?" He smiled. Then motioned to the bedside table. She turned, spotted the water and gulped it down. Then she saw a clander. "December?" She murmured. The grey raposa must not have headed her. She turned when he said, "I saved you...from becoming a..sacrifice." Delilah leaped at him, hugging him. He sat for a second, then rapped his arms around her. "Thank you...thank you..." She whispered, he realised that she was sobbing. Then she quickly jumped back. "S...sorry.." He shook his head gently, "it's ok. If I may ask, what's your name?" She hesitated. 'Should I trust him? He saved you! Tell him, it's just a name! "D-Delilah...

"Delilah..." Wilfre reapeted. The name mached her looks...so beautiful, when he saw her staring at him when she awoke, he was stunned. Her eyes, he couldn't describe them. "Is it...is it December? I looked at the calendar..." Wilfre smiled sadly and nodded. he hadn't continued onto finding the book of life, he wanted to make sure she was ok...the only time he left, was to feed the raposa in the creation hall. He realised he was staring at his feet and looked up. Delilah had her knees at her chest, softly hitting her forehead against them and muttering to herself, wilfre was confused. "Delilah? Are you alright?" She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "You mean, I've been unconcisous...for..three months?" He nodded, his eyes brimming with sorrow. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, there are clothes in that closet and a bathroom though that door. Press that button if you need something and feel free to explore." He smiled and she smiled back. "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name." He walked to the doorway, "it's wilfre." He continued, shadowing himself. He felt the shadows seep though his back covering his legs, arms, stomach and face. Leaving his eyes glowing white. Then, he left.

'Wilfre. Wilfre saved me?!' Delilah thought this was strange as wilfre was the bad guy and was not very compactionate. 'Why? Why me?' She got up and stretched, walking over to the vanity, she looked in the mirror and nearly gasped. Her hair wasn't messy but it was extremely greasy, and she was dirty. 'Nnng, I need a shower, now.' She looked at the bathroom door, noticing it had a carving of wilfre in it. It was surprisingly well done. Sha walked to the door, feeling the door handle and opening it. It was big, for an ewnsweet and beautiful, too. It had a big, clean shower, 'perfect!' She smiled to herself, then remembered that she should pick out clothes. Delilah padded quietly back to the room, looking at the closet. She opened it, there was alot to choose from. 'How much did this stuff cost?!'she laughed at herself, 'he probably stole it, bakiface.' She chose a black, long sleeved, shoulderless top, black shorts, black knee high converses and black suspenders. She walked back to the bathroom, undressing, removing her glasses, showering and then dried. Her eyes widened when she realised she left her clothes on the bed. She put her glasses on, rapped the towel around herself and creeped to the door, opening it quietly. Peeking out, she saw wilfre wasn't out there. 'Thank goodness!' She walked to the bed and was about to pick up the clothes, when wilfre opened the door. He was de-shadowed. "Oh my creator! I'm sorry!" His eyes wide, then, He covered his eyes and turned away. "Your lucky I'm wearing a towel." She growled. He just snickered nervously "I said sorry, what do you want, a card stating 'I'm sorry.'?" Delilah giggled, "I would. Yes. I'll go get dressed. Get started on the letter." She winked. Wilfre laughed, once she was in the bathroom, he walked to the door. "I'll wait for you in the lounge, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked down the hall.

Wilfre resisted the urge to slap himself. 'You stupid baki! You should have knocked!' He growled quietly to himself. He was sitting by himself on the dark red couch, waiting for Delilah. He placed one arm on the top of the couch and the other on the armrest while he leaned in the corner. He was nodding off to sleep when Delilah wandered into the room. "Did I really take that long? You're falling asleep!" He smirked. "C'mon then, I'll show you around." He said, standing. Wilfre started walking, then noticed Delilah didn't move. "Wilfre, I know this place, remember? I'm part of the church of shadows." He thought for a minute. "Well I have something I have to do, it could be dangerous but you're welcome to come if you'd like. Oh, and wear this." He held out a medium sized black crystal on a silver eyes widened. "The shadow pendant? How did you manage to get it?" Delilah took it, and clipped it around her neck. "Oh, I...er..kicked some people if the throat and then...teleported..." He said, not sure if she'd be angry. But she smiled, giggling. "That's good. I've kicked a few people in the throat. That's why they were sacrificing me, I started a riot." She still smiled. 'She looks to innocent to ever do anything like that...' "So I assume you're coming with me?" She nodded and looked exited. Then wilfre shadowed himself "let's go then." He narrowed eyes and grinned.

'I love his shadow form it's...actually kind of...hot...although he's hot without the shadows too.' Delilah thought. She'd always thought that. Wilfre held out his paw and opened a shadow portal, she hesitated then grabbed his paw. Wilfre pulled her to him and rapped both his arms around her, their noses inches from each other. He grinned and stepped into the portal. Delilah felt sick and clingged tighter To wilfre, put her head on his chest and closed her eyes tight. Then he whispered on her ear "it's ok, not much longer, Delilah." She stayed silent for a few minutes until the portal let them go. But Delilah didn't notice and kept clinning to wilfre. They were in the creation hall. "Ahem, you can let go now." He muttted to her. Delilah looked up, seeing all the raposa staring at her. An orange male raposa laughed, "wilfre got a girl? That's hilarious, she's hot too!" He rolled onto his back laughing, while everyone else was silent. A female raposa with brown hair to her shoulders slapped him in the face, "shut up, jowee!" He stopped laughing, saw wilfre glaring at him and shrunk back a little. "You pathetic things are lucky I need you for something! And she's NOT my girlfriend, I saved her life." He looked at her and she nodded. "It's true. I was holding onto wilfre because I've never used a shadow portal." Wilfre smiled. "See? Now, onto why I came...I'm going to transport you all to my castle." There were a few angry shouts, gasps and even sobbing from somewhere. He covered them all in shadows and they disappeared. "Where'd they go?" Wilfre looked at her over his shoulder. "To the castle, my dear. Lets go." He held out his paw again and opened the portal. This time, she didn't hesitate, but she didn't grab his paw, either. She just hugged him.

Wilfre stepped out of the portal with Delilah in his arms, he had to say, he quite liked it. He let her go and stepped back, all the prisoners were sitting in their cages looking dazed. "Delilah, go to your room for a second. I'll be right there." Wilfre said softly. Delilah tilted her head on the side but nodded and left. Wilfre turned back to them. "If ANY of you things escape and hurt her, I'll torcher you for the rest of your life." He said, in a low growling voice. He un-shadowed himself and a little rapo girl squealed. "Dawdy wilfwe capturwed a waposa!" Another grown raposa calmed her, "no, no, cindi, that is wilfre. He used to be a raposa, just like us." The little girls eyes widened but she didn't say any more. Wilfre rubbed his temples as he walked out into the hall and locked the door. His footsteps echoing, he went down to delilah's room. He knocked on the door this time, remembering earlier. He blush, but quickly forced it away as Delilah opened the door. "Sorry about that, Delilah. I just had to tell them something...personal." Delilah walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She smirked. "You can come in, it's not like before, wilfre." He smirked back. "No, I just wanted to know what you want for dinner, it's already seven thirty." He said. She looked out the window. "I'm not fussy, I'll eat whatever you give me." He nodded. "I'll be right back." Wilfre turned and began walking down the hall.

in the kitchen, one of his slaves were washing the dishes. "Make salmon, please." Was all he said. "Yes master." She replied. And he went back to delilah's room. "Must I knock?" He called. He headed her giggle, 'god she's adorable.' He thought, opening the door. He leaned on the door frame. "Are you ready to eat? My slave is cooking, she cooks things fast." Delilah nodded smiling, then standing up. Wilfre started walking into the hall way, followed by Delilah. They sat down in the kitchen on opposite sides of the table. Then, the slave placed two plates with salmon on them, one for wilfre and one for Delilah. They thanked the slave and asked her to leave. "Wilfre...the one thing they never said about you, was how old you were, they just said...old every time I asked, but you don't seem old." He choked on a piece of salmon. "I'm NOT old, that's why I don't seem old. I'm 24." He growled, Delilah nodded. "I'm 21. They thought you were old because of your fur colour, though they never told us what you actually looked like. But it was in one of the books they told us not to look in and I looked in it." Wilfre slightly tilted his head. "Why couldn't you look in it?" He asked. She shrugged "it was about...about your failures. I was just curious, they never told us your faults." 'Hmm, that's...strange...' Wilfre guessed it was becasue he was supposed to be the greatest villain. The two continued eating without speaking.

Jowee was holding Mari's paw. "C'mon, Jowee. You said your cage door was loose! Break it and help us all out." Jowee kicked the cage door open and climbed out "goodnight wilfre!" ' 'That girl' jowee remembered her when he heard her yell out. He jumped back into the cage, holding the door closed. Jowee was trying to remember her name. 'What was it? Dia- dil- de.. Delilah!' 'Delilah' was just about to walk past, but she stopped at the doorway, looking in. "Hey!" Jowee called quietly. "Delilah!" She turned and looked at him, walked over and crouched beside the cage. "I shouldn't be talking to you, what do you want?"jowee was thankful that she answered him. " help us escape, please! You can come live in our village, wilfres' a murderer! He killed her dad..." He pointed at Mari and she nodded. "You'd be welcomed, I promise."

"I KNOW he's a murderer, I was part of the church of shadows. They told me everything except his failures." Jowee punched the floor. "You don't understand! He'll end up killing you if you do something he doesn't like!" He shouted. Delilah spat on him then kicked the cage over. "Don't ever, speak about him like that. Ever." Mari had her mouth covered. Delilah straitened her top and went to her room. She put on a light purple dress as pyjamas. She had a quick drink of water before getting under the covers of her bed. She stared at the ceiling after switching off the light. She was angry, she felt like smashing a hole in the wall. She eventually fell asleep.

After Wilfre said goodnight to Delilah, he lay in his bed thinking hard about danyal, his enemy, other then the town of raposas' locked in his dungeon. He was worried danyal was going to kill him or delilah the next day as he was planning to get the book of life and danyal guards it. Wilfre drifted off to sleep, pushing the thought of danyal away and thinking about Delilah.

From her room, Delilah sat straight up in her bed, breathing hard. She bent over to get a drink, then stopped. 'What was that?!' She looked over her shoulder just as a paw darted out of the darkness and grabbing around her throat, then thew her off her bed, then jumped over, grabbing her throat again and pushing her up against the wall. 'It's a half shadowed raposa with brown hair and...and one green eye? I think...' She thought, while she grabbed his paws, trying to loosen them. "Who might you be, little darlin'?" He paused then laughed. "Trust me, killing you, it's nothing personal, it's to get at your little wilfre." Delilah started coughing. "Ple..ple..." She tried between coughs. "Wil..wilf..he..he will..."she was cut off by this stranger. "Oh please! Wilfre doesn't care about you! He's going to end up killing you, mistake or not!" Delilah was giving up, losing air too quickly. 'Goodbye, wilfre'

Wilfre sat straight up. "What was that?" He muttered, hearing a loud thump. He got up, shadowing himself. Wilfre felt sick, something bad was definitely happening, he just KNEW it. He ran to the hall way leading to delilah's room. "Delilah?" He saw movement in the darkness. He ran down the hall. Delilah was on the ground, breathing quickly. He hurried to her side. On his knees, he grabbed her paw and held it with both of his. "Delilah? Can you hear me?" It took her a minute to respond. Her eyes flicked to him but she didn't move her head. "Shh, it's ok." He patted her forehead lightly. He grabbed her water, held open her mouth and poured some water down her throat. She started coughing, but she still wasn't moving, her eyes flicked past him, then they widened. " look..ou...out" she whispered. Wilfre spun around and swung his fist up. It connected with someone's chin. Before wilfre knew it, he was on top of the half shadowed raposa, smashing his face in. Then he stopped. "YOU!" He yelled. "I told you never to come back, danyal!"

Delilah didn't understand. She couldn't move but she could see and say maybe two, three words. She just had to lay there and wait for wilfre to stop beating the raposa known as 'danyal'. Then he disappeared and wilfre fell where danyal had been. Wilfre had been bashed around a little, too. He crawled over to her and hugged her. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder, but she couldn't move. He de-shadowed himself and huddled closer, gently patting her back. "Don't worry, I know what he did, you'll be fine. I promise." He whispered. He sat up an lifted her onto her bed. He tucked her in and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Delilah. Goodnight." He smiled nicely, then closed the door. B

"I'm so stupid I never should have brought her here." This time, he did slap himself in the face. Once he was in his room, he wacked his forehead on the wall. Then got in bed.

'I'm sorry wilfre...she's gone." spoke quietly. He sat in the chair next to her bed. He actually teared up. Wilfre. The king. Teared up.'

Wilfre sat up. "Just...just a..dream..." He whispered. But he got up, sunlight shining though the window. He brushed his hair, which he quite enjoyed doing and put it in a ponytail. He walked to the hall way, then remembered last night. He ran to her door, throwing it open. "Delilah? Are you alright?" He asked sympathetically. "Y..e..yes.." He walked over to the bed and sat on his chair. "A...am..I.. . to." Wilfre knew what she was trying to say. "You'll be fine. He'll get what's coming to him. I should tell you... This will last a month. Parts of your body feel numb, yes?" She made a noise that sounded like a yes. "Then you'll be fine." She smiled. "Oh hey! I can move my mouth! I should probably tell you, I woke up with him standing over me, he threw me then choked me." Then she looked like she remembered something. "And that raposa...jowee. I spat on him , kicked his cage over, then yelled at him." Wilfre's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?" She looked around nervously. "Asked me to help set them all free and move to their town, then started talking about you..." Wilfre glared at the door. "I'm going to...talk...to him."

ONE MONTH LATER (I'm to lazy to think of anything to wright)

Delilah only had her legs frozen. She tried flexing her leg mussels and slowly, it took about ten minutes for each, to unfreeze. Wilfre was out, she didn't know where, he just said 'running some errands'. She jumped up and walked around, getting used to her legs. She walked to the closet and chose out black leggings, a cream coloured singlet with a black and white picture of a beach and creamy white lacy flats with a bow. She showered, got dressed, did her hair, ate cereal and wandered around. She still hadn't explored. "Boo" someone with a scratchy, rough voice growled. She spun around. Wilfre stood there, shadowed. "I see you legs are better." He said, un-shadowing himself, his voice changing from rough to smooth, sexy and gentleman-like. She smiled, "yes. They're much better, thank you." Then he hugged her, rapping his arms around her back. She hugged him too. He went to let go, but she didn't, In fact, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. His eyes widened, then closed. wilfre's tongue touched her teeth, at first she didn't realise what he was trying to do then she guessed and separated her teeth. She felt his tongue slid into her mouth so she did the same. They stood there for a minute or so, then stopped. Wilfre looked at Delilah, as he wiped off his mouth. "That...was..really..unexpected..." He said slowly. She just grinned. " not for me! I've known about it since I started planning it." She giggled. Wilfre looked at her for a second. "I'm kidding, I was being spontaneous." They both laughed. Then wilfre stopped "how long have you liked me?" He asked suddenly. "Uhhm...hmm...tough one. Before I met you, actually." He smiled. Then delilah continued. "It...it might even be more then...like..."

Wilfre slid his tongue out of his mouth tapping delilah's teeth, hoping she'd let him in. It took her a minute, before she parted her teeth. She mustn't have understood at first then realised what he meant to do. They made out for a good two minutes before stopping wilfre was looking at her while he wiped his mouth. "That...was..really..unexpected..." He said slowly. Delilah grinned at him "not for me! I've known about it since I started planning it." She explained, giggling. He stared at her, not sure weather to believe her or not. "I'm kidding , I was being spontaneous." He laughed along with her this time. Then wilfre stopped. "How long have you liked me?" That stopped her right away " umm...oh a while...be..before I met you." He smiled. But she stayed serious, blushing and looking at her feet. "It...it might even more than..Like..." Wilfre's smile faded. "Re-really..? I'm pretty sure it's been like that the whole time for me..." Delilah hugged him. "You know the night when I got attacked?"wilfre nodded. "When you hugged me, all I wanted to do was hug you back and lay my head on your shoulder, but I couldn't." He didn't know what to say to her. "You know, the minute I saw you, I just thought your were the most beautiful raposa I'd ever seen..." He paused, thinking for a second. "Let's go tell the other raposa so they don't start getting to...comfortable with you." Delilah nodded.

Wilfre grinned. He didn't even have to ask her out, she just assumed they were together now. He liked that. Wilfre held delilah's hand as they walked to the dungeon room. He opened the door and she walked in. Jowee growled at her and she just hissed back. Wilfre got up on a box, looking around. "No one and I mean NO one is to get comfortable with Delilah. She's mine, jowee." Jowee glared up at wilfre. "She's not with you! You nearly got he killed! As IF she loves a monster like you." He spat. During this, wilfre didn't notice Delilah get onto the box with him. She grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him putting her tongue in strait away she rubbed her tongue against the inside of his cheek so the raposa could see. Then she let him go wiping her mouth and stepping off the box. Wilfre stumbled a bit then shadowed himself so no one saw the blush form all over his face.

Lots of the raposa looked shocked. Some gasped. Wilfre didn't even smile, he stood there, wide eyed and mouth gaping. He then straitened up. "I..uh I said I was..wasn't lying. So all of you back off." He climbed down. "I'm gonna go lie down." He whispered. He walked down the hall into the lounge. Then he lied down. Shutting his eyes. A few hours later, when it was dark, He woke up. He was de-shadowed, that often happened when he forgot to de-shadow himself before he slept. Delilah slept in a sitting position on the other couch. "Delilah?" Her head immediately lifted, "I'm awake!" He laughed, "i wouldn't care if you were sleeping. " wilfre said as he looked at his watch. "Woah. We should go to bed, it's two am." "Um...wilfre, I don't want to sleep alone, he might come back and paralyse me again." He could see slight fear in her eyes. "Ok, go get changed I'll wait here." He waited a few minutes until she came rushing back.

They walked to the other side of the castle, to wilfre's room. She got in one side watched wilfre. He looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all." Wilfre went into another room the came back out, wearing black pyjama shorts and was shirtless. Wilfre noticed delilah staring. "I always sleep like this, shut up." She smirked. "I didn't say a word." He shook his head and got in the other side. "Good night, wilfre."Delilah said turning over, facing the wall. "Goodnight." He replied, switching off the lights.

Delilah woke up, with her head on someone's chest as he held her tightly to his body. At first she thought it was danyal and nearly lashed out at him, then realised It was only wilfre, who had moved in his sleep. His hair was hanging loose and messy around his face, it suited him. Delilah quietly reached forward feeling his chest mussels. They were firmer then she'd expected. He moved a little and she quickly pulled back and pretended to be sleeping but kept her eye slightly opened. Wilfre's eyes opened and he looked panicked as he noticed how they were lying. He gently lifted her head off his arm and placed it back. He got up and changed into his usual suit, brushed his hair, tied it back and shadowed. He watched her for a few minutes then left.

Wilfre couldn't figure out how he felt, he'd never felt like this about another raposa. He was pretty sure it was love. He liked this feeling, it made him happy. Wilfre walked down to the raposa dungeon. "Wilfre!" Jowee called. " where's Delilah? Have you killed her yet?" He asked. Wilfre glared at jowee. "I'm not going to kill her, and as for where she is, she's asleep." Jowee tilted his head. "But she didn't walk past last night..." Wilfre smirked. "When did I say she was in her bed?" Jowee's eyes widened, "um...what?" Wilfre winked. "You heard me, jowee." He said, then added," nothing happened, I woke up hugging her, that's all." Jowee nodded. Delilah walked in, still half asleep. "Good morning." Wilfre smiled to her, "hello, my dear." Then he turned back to jowee. "I told you I didn't kill her." Then Delilah left to get dressed. "I'll check on you things later." He said, still smirking. Wilfre went into the hall way, when he heard jowee say, "he's in a good mood, they must really be together." He sounded disappointed, wilfre smiled knowing that jowee was distraught.

Delilah was dressed and staring out the window. She sighed to herself, and saw a shadow bird fly past. "Are you alright?" Wilfre had walked into the room, concern in his eyes, there was something else there too, but she couldn't read it. "I'm fine, just bored." She said, smiling. He nodded. "Well, I'm going to get the book of life today. And danyal guards it..." Delilah looked at him, and frowned. "I want to see him burn." Wilfre walked to her, "that's the thing, the book of life makes him stronger, and if he attacks you again...I..won't be able to save you." He explained, he opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off. "I don't care, I'm coming weather you like it or not." He nodded, "I figured you would say that. I'll come get you soon. I have. To enhance the shadows and make them stronger." He said, leaving the room. Once he was in his room, Delilah went to the kitchen. She suddenly felt freezing. She looked over her shoulder, and saw shadows flying at her. They wrapped around her and danyal stepped out of the shadows. "Hello again, Delilah." He growled. She hissed. "What do you want from me?" The shadows gripped around her arms and legs tightened, making her whimper. "Wilfre! Wilfre!" She started shouting but danyal slapped her in the face. "Shut up!" He yelled at her. Shadows filling her mouth so she couldn't talk. "I told you, he doesn't care!" The shadows threw her out thew window, smashing it. She flew toward the ground, and fell four stories, glass covering her.

Delilah had glass digging into her as she lay on the ground, looking at the sky. Then she heard danyal scream. She looked at the window she had fallen form. "I...I fell from there? How am I not dead?" She whispered. Then she saw wilfre's head as he leaned from the window. seeing her, he ran back inside then appeared at the door way. Delilah heard cruel laughter from behind her and went to turn when cold shadows wrapped around her arms and dragged her back. Wilfre ran forward but he was too late, she was in a shadow portal with danyal he tied her wrists and ankles together. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into his home. danyal took her down to the dungeon, throwing her down the stairs. He hung her on the wall by her wrists. "I don't think wilfre would have told you, I'm his big brother."

Wilfre cursed. "damn it... He's going to kill her" he growled to himself. 'Oh!' He thought, 'Mari know where danyal lives, she gave him the book of life to protect it' wilfre ran to the dungeon. And jumped at Mari's cage. He was de-shadowed to show he was serious. "Mari, please. Where does danyal live?" He asked quickly. She glared at him. " why should I tell you?" Mari hissed. Wilfre looked around, thinking of something to say. " I...uh, I'll kill jowee." Jowee laughed. "You wouldn't do that!" He turned to jowee. "Wouldn't I?" He got jowee out of his cage, gripped him around his neck with both hands and lifted him off the ground. Jowee grabbed wilfre's hands, trying to pry them off. Mari gasped. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you, just let jowee down." Wilfre shook his head and gripped tighter. "He lives on the outskirts of our town." She said quickly. "North, south, east or west?" He spat. "West!" Wilfre threw jowee away from him. "Get back in your cage. Now." He watched jowee drag himself back to his cage, wilfre locked it and left. I was too late to find her so he went to bed, worrying that danyal might hurt her.

Delilah was shocked. "You're... Wilfre's brother?...well you could learn how to treat a girl from him." She spat. "you're a worthless son of a-" danyal punched her in the face. She felt one half of her face freeze, as it covered with shadows. She had one white eye and her face was half covered with shadows. Then it started sliding down the side of her body. Danyal laughed as he watched her hang in pain and screech. Delilah hung her head breathing hard. "I'm going to bed, don't scream to loud, little darlin'."

Wilfre sat up, breathing hard. "I have to save her now." He whispered. He got up, brushing his hair and put it into a ponytail. He then put his shirt on, buttoned up the shirt,put his coat on and changed from shorts to pants. He sat down in front of his vanity and stared in the mirror. 'It's been one night and i miss her like crazy...' He thought. Then a hologram popped up and he fell backwards on his chair. He quickly jumped up, seeing danyal. "Hello, brother." He said smugly. "Want to see Delilah?" Wilfre glared "if you hurt her..." Danyal laughed. And walked with the camera to where Delilah was. "Delilah!" Wilfre called when he saw her head hanging. But she looked up and wilfre saw the shadows covering half of her. She tried a smile when she saw him, but danyal did something and she screamed putting her head down again. The hologram disappeared. Wilfre grabbed the sides of his head. He yelled and shadowed himself. "That's the last straw." He growled, stepping into a shadow portal.

Delilah dropped to the ground as danyal chopped the ropes around her wrists and ankles. "I have to move you, leaving you in front of the door is a bad idea when wilfres' about to storm in here. He hung Delilah on the wall, next to the door, but lower to the ground. "Why..why did you put me lower to the ground?" She asked, still in pain. Danyal grinned. "You'll find out."

They waited for around an hour before the shadow portal opened outside, and wilfre walked to the door. Delilah was shocked when danyal chopped her ropes away, hugged her and held her arms above her head, pushing her up against the wall. Then he kissed her, right as wilfre walked in. He stepped back glaring. Danyal already had his tongue in her mouth, so she bit down and head butted him. "Wilfre...that.." He didn't listen to her. And kicked danyal in the crouch. Danyal doubled over and fell on his knees in front of wilfre. Wilfre then kneed his brother in the chin, causing him to fall backward. Then he turned to Delilah, who was sitting against the wall holding her legs. she saw him look, avoided his eyes and she shrunk back. He moved forward and moved his paw toward her. At first she thought he was going to hit her, but he was only holding his paw out to help her up. She took his paw and stood, staring at her feet. "That...that was...forced. I swear, I would never...you know that." She stutted. She felt terrible, but she couldn't stop that. Wilfre nodded. "I know, the face you were making gave it away." But Delilah still looked away, until wilfre de-shadowed and lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Delilah, it's ok. I know he forced you, it's ok." Delilah teared up, and looked right in his eyes. "No, it was wro-" she was cut off because he kissed her. For the first time in a night, she relaxed. this time she tapped his teeth, but he opened them strait away. delilah noticed that he tasted sweet. She didn't notice before, which was strange to her. Wilfre let her go, "do you feel better yet?" She nodded, "I guess, thank you wilfre. Can we go?" She asked, she felt sick with guilt. Wilfre picked Delilah up and opened a shadow portal. "Are you ok to go in a shadow portal?" He asked, concerned. She just nodded and he stepped in.

The shadows swirled around them as wilfre held Delilah. while she gripped him and laid her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep. They appeared in delilah's room and he gently placed her onto her bed. He kissed her forehead and left.

Delilah woke up in her bed, the first thing she noticed was that the shadow was gone the second, was that someone was shaking her, as if trying to wake her up. 'Danyal!' She thought strait away. She swung her fist forward, hitting his cheek, making him stumble back and fall, holding his cheek. Delilah turned the lights on, then gasped. "Oh my creator, I'm so sorry." She got out of the bed, and crouched beside wilfre. "It's fine, we have to get the book of life, Now." He whispered, standing up. " don't ask questions, just get dressed." Wilfre turned around covering his eyes. Delilah put on light grey jeans, a black hoodie and black ankle converses. He grabbed Delilah into a hug and opened a portal, stepping into it.

"Wilfre, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what he was doing..." Delilah was still clearly upset about danyal kissing her. Wilfre looked at her, " I told you, it's ok." He went to continue, but Delilah turned away from him, crouching and threw up. "Sorry, it's the shadow portal, it makes me sick...you know that." He nodded, kneeled beside her, patting her back with his paw. "The reason why we have to go now, is because danyal's gone out." He said softly. Delilah tilted her head. "What if he comes when we're there?" Wilfre nodded, "I thought it though, don't worry. By the way, your waiting outside." She opened her mouth but wilfre stopped her. "Delilah, I'm serious. You can't come inside with me." Her eyes shadowed with saddness. "But...what if... What if he kills you?" Delilah whimpered. Wilfre looked down, then back up, looking into her eyes. "Then I want you to leave me there, and run." Her ears flopped, but she nodded.

Wilfre and Delilah appeared in front of danyal's house. "You are to stay outside, no matter what you hear." Wilfre said before hugging Delilah. But she stared down at the ground until he said, "Delilah, look at me." She looked up. "This could be the last time you see me alive." He paused. "At least until you die and come to hell with me." He said. Delilah looked away again. "I don't want you to die, if you die..." She stopped. "Just get the stupid book before danyal comes home." She growled, looking back at him. Wilfre walked over to the house, opening the door. He was instantly pulled into the house by shadows. She heard him curse and nearly ran to help him, but forced herself to sit on a log. "i knew danyal would be in there, wilfre should have listend."

Wilfre hit a wall as soon as he was dragged into the house by the shadows, then he was hung by his ankle. "Wilfre, I'm so glad to see you!" Danyal laughed. "I suppose your here for this?" He held the book out to him. Though wilfre knew he had no chance of grabbing the book, he swung forward, reaching for it, but missing. "You're pathetic." His brother growled, throwing wilfre at the ground. "I think it's time you died, yes?"

Wilfre jumped up, throwing shadows and punches. Danyal kept blocking them, accept a few. There was a gash on his face and his shoulder. Wilfre fought the best he could for ten minutes, when danyal swung shadows in the right place at the right time. Wilfre screamed and fell to his knees, in unimaginable pain. He grabbed around his stomach with one paw and put the other on the ground, stopping him from falling. His eyes widened and he couldn't bring himself to look down at himself, feeling his black blood slowly draining. The shadows retracted, weakening him. He fell onto his side, struggling to breath and shaking. 'Just hold on a bit longer, wilfre.' He thought.

Delilah sat on the log, feeling sick. She was panicking, hearing all the yelling and crashing. She sat for a horrible ten minutes before she heard it. The most horrible noise she'd ever heard. A scream, followed by it being cut off with the sickening sound of slicing skin. The worst thing was, that it wasn't danyal she heard scream, it was wilfre. "No..." She whispered. She sat, covering her ears. And didn't see shadows fly toward her, dragging her into the house.

Delilah squeaked when the shadows dragged her into the house. She knew they were danyal's, she could just tell, if it was wilfre, he'd be more gentle. The shadows stopped in a room with a horrific scene. Danyal, bloody and scarred, but wilfre's state was worse, he lay on his side in a puddle of his own blood, his stomach roughly cut open and his shadows were retracted. The shadows dropped her in front of danyal, and she pushed past him kneeling next to wilfre, in his blood. She put his head in her lap and patted his forehead while she cried. His eyes were slightly open. "Wilfre?...can...can you hear me?" He nodded, "o...of." He started coughing up blood. "Delilah...go. I'll be fine, I promise. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do." He said quickly. She stopped crying but still had tears on her face, but wilfre wiped them away. "You...your a wear of what's happend to you...right?" She asked. He smiled. "Yes...I am...don't worry, wait outside, I'll be there soon." Delilah shook her head, tears streaming down her face again. "No, no I'm not leaving." He smiled. "I appreciate it, but don't you trust me?" He coughed up more blood. "Of course I trust you wilfre, but... You just told me, that you'll be fine and your lying here coughing up blood and a chopped up stomach." He nodded. " true, but I know something that you don't. Go, now." She opened her mouth to say more but shadows threw her across the room and smashed wilfre down again. "Well, that was a lovely moment. Now that I know delilah's here, I may swell kill her too." Wilfre dragged himself to face danyal. "Don't...please..." Danyal laughed. "Wilfre, the almighty, the king, even. Begging?" He laughed mockingly, then lifting wilfre and slamming him into the ground, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was Delilah huddling by the wall on the other side of the room, tears streaming down her face, after danyal mumbled something.

Delilah lay on the ground, staring at wilfre. 'Is...is he dead?' She thought to herself, danyal walked to her, so she held her breath and didn't react when he kicked her. He laughed quietly and mumbled something to himself That sounded like, "I don't have to check him, I know he's dead." Then he left. "Probably to go clean himself up, I don't have much time to get to wilfre..." She started dragging herself to him, but stopped. "Damn it! He must have broken a rib or something..." Delilah hissed, she was in so much pain, hurting all over. she grabbed her side and continued dragging herself She got to his side, and whispered, " wilfre? Are you alright?" He still didn't answer. "You can't be dead!" She growled quietly. She tried to sound confident, but her voice cracked as she teared up." Wilfre! Don't you dare be dead, get up, get up!" She tried to stop herself crying but she couldn't, tears came rushing out.

Wilfre woke up, Delilah beside him. She didn't see him open his eyes and he knew she hadn't checked his pulse. She had told him about a time when she had forgotten to check her brothers pulse and thought he was dead. "You need to learn to check pulses." She looked up. "You're ok?" The fur around her eyes and down her cheeks was soaking wet. "Well...I guess, you really should have checked my pulse..." He smirked and she glared back. "Shut up, I forget when I'm under pressure." Wilfre was staring past delilah and suddenly pushed Her away, right as shadows sliced right where her throat would have been. Wilfre stared at his brother. Danyal looked angry. "I thought I got rid of you both!" He yelled, throwing shadows, catching Delilah in the neck. She sat for a second, not reacting, then fell backward, choking. "No!" Wilfre moved next to her and covered her neck with shadows.

Wilfre was lifted off the ground by his pony tail, By shadows. He threw shadows backwards at whatever was behind him, he hit something and fell. Growling, he realised he cut his ponytail, "not a lot, Thank creator." He spun around, facing danyal, he threw shadows, not missing once, then He began trance forming into a big black shadow thing, it had massive claws, shining white eyes and it was completely black. Danyal looked scared as wilfre picked him up by the throat, then, after a very short hesitation, he slammed danyal into the floor with so much pressure, that he basically blew up, splattered everywhere. Wilfre shrunk back down to normal, noticing his stomach was healed, and ran to Delilah. She wasn't breathing, her pulse had stopped.

"Delilah?" Wilfre shook her, he knew she was dead, he just couldn't believe it. "Delilah, wake up!" He shook his head. "You can't be dead...I..I love you...Delilah..."

Then he remembered, "the book of life! I could draw her an artificial throat and get doctor cure to fix her..." Wilfre looked around, and saw the book, it was covered with danyal's insides. He shuddered. "That's discusting...but it's to save Delilah." He picked the book out of the guts, and opened it. "She's lucky I can draw so well, no one else can..." He said as he started drawing the throat. He drew the outline then shaded it. The throat appeared in front of him, he picked it up and held the book tightly. He shadowed himself Then he grabbed delilah's paw with a shadow one. And opened a shadow portal.

Wilfre de-shadowed and took Delilah to a room, which he used to torcher raposa. He then ran to the dungeon. The caged raposa looked at him, shocked. "What happend to you?" Mari asked, when she saw him. "Nothing, dr cure, where are you?" He heard a call from the back and spotted her instantly. He got her from her cage. "I need help, it's Delilah." Jowee laughed. "I told you you'd kill her!" He looked at Mari, and everyone else. All the female raposa were staring at wilfre. Jowee looked back at him, he was shirtless. Jowee rolled his eyes. "I need you to do a transplant, can you?" Wilfre asked, ignoring jowee. Dr cure nodded. And wilfre opened a portal. And they both stepped in.

Jowee was worried, "what did he do to her, do you think he killed her?" Mari didn't answer. "I didn't realise how good looking he was, or how muscly he was..." She said in Outta space. "Mari!" Jowee was upset, "I thought you loved me!" Mari shook her head, "of course I do, does that mean I can't think anyone else is good looking?" She growled, jowee looked down. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that..."

After wilfre got dressed, he sat outside of his toucher room while Delilah got operated on, he trusted dr cure. She was always nice to him, even when he stole the book of life. He respected her. He sat for a while until he fell asleep.

Wilfre was awoken by dr cure, lightly tapping his shoulder and smiling at him. "She's going to be alright, wilfre." The doctor said softly. Wilfre hugged her. "Thank you, doctor. Not just for now, I mean everything, you've taken care of me, helped me and even been polite to me when I stole the book. And even though I never get a lollipop when I get a needle, your still my favourite doctor." He said, playfully. Dr cure laughed, then went serious. "I suppose I'd better get back to my cage. And, your welcome." She smiled again and wilfre escorted her back to the dungeon.

Delilah woke up, realising that she clearly still wasn't at danyal's house. "Am I...dead?...in..hell? Or something?" She whispered, not seeing wilfre in a chair beside her. "Your ok!" He said excitedly, jumping forward and hugging her. Delilah was confused at first. "Um...did I..miss.. Something?" Wilfre raised an eyebrow. "Delilah, jowee was right. I got you killed. You were dead for around an hour..." Her eyes widened and wilfre continued. "Your lucky I have a lovely doctor and amazing drawing skills." He said and they both laughed. Wilfre got up, and helped Delilah up. "You broke three ribs, twisted your ankle, got your throat torn open and died." Delilah nodded. "When I went to get the doctor, I was eyed by all the female raposa, except the doctor, because I was shirtless. I think you have competition." Wilfre continued, winking.

After dr cure checked Delilah over, wilfre helped her to her room. He then sat in her room until she fell asleep, he watched her for around an hour. After that, he went to the dungeon. As soon as he walked in, the caged raposa taunted him, saying that they knew that he'd kill Delilah, except dr cure, who sat silently at the back. "Please, everyone..." He said calmly, but they continued. "I said be quiet..." He said, an edge to his voice, they still didn't listen. "Every one SHUT IT!" He yelled. He'd had enough for the day. They Kept yelling at him, swearing, calling him a monster, the usual. Then he remembered something. Wilfre sighed as he took his jacket off, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Only then did everyone go quiet. He folded his shirt and jacket, putting them on top of a box. "Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Taking my shirt off shuts you all up, eh?" He looked around. They all stared. Mostly the females but, the males were looking at him too, surprised. "Anyway, I came to tell you that delilahs fine." He said, glaring at jowee, then he noticed Mari. She was staring right at him. Wilfre crouched down beside Mari's cage. "Are you alright?" He said, smirking. Mari looked up suddenly, as if she'd just been woken up. " oh..s-sorry." She stutted, blushing. Then jowee got his attention. "She told me she thinks your hot and muscly." He laughed quietly to wilfre, but Mari obviously heard him, as she was glaring at him. "Jowee! Shut up!" She hissed. Wilfre grinned, his fanged teeth gleaming. "What jowee, am I not hot to you?" Mari giggled and wilfre smiled at her. Jowee's eyes widened. "Well...you...your not ugly...and you are muscly...I guess." He said slowly, he looked a little creeped out. Wilfre felt like face pawing. "Jowee, I was joking." Jowee nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I knew that..." Wilfre stood back up. "And now I'm bored. You two are boring." He said, yawning. Then he left the room.

Delilah opened her eyes when she heard her door open. Wilfre stood there, shirtless. "Wilfre, where's your shirt?" She said, raising her eyebrow. Wilfre closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. "It's was the only way I could get those raposa's to shut up." He growled. Delilah giggled. "Do you want me to see what I can do?" He tilted his head. "No, I don't want you to take your top off." She looked at him. "Wilfre, you know that's not what I meant." "Of course I do, I was joking. Go ahead." Delilah got up, chose a white short sleeved dress, a long sleeved black shirt and knee high black boots. Then she went into the bathroom to get dressed, after she did, she brushed her hair, letting the fringe cover the top half of her eyes, leaving the side bangs out, she put the rest into a ponytail. Delilah then went back into the room, where wilfre sat on the edge of her bed. "Hit them with your best shot." He said, smiling, then added, "or your fists, you can decide." Delilah smiled and walked to the dungeon.

Jowee looked up when his cage door was opened and he was dragged out by his foot, it was Delilah. "What do you want?" He growled, but she ignored him and locked the door. Jowee just watched her from where he lay on the ground. Delilah then crouched beside him. "Wilfre tells me you wouldn't listen to him, so I thought, maybe, you would listen to me..." Jowee thought for a second. "You...you're gonna...take your shirt off?" Delilah glared an pushed him onto his back. " no, I'm going to bash some sense into you." She climbed on top of him and punched him in the face. Pain shot though jowee's face. He went to grab his cheek but Delilah had a knee on each arm, stopping him from moving. She punched him again and again. Until jowee had had enough, he pulled his arms out from under her knees, and grabbed her wrists. She seemed a little surprised. "Don't hit me again." He growled, throwing her of him. Then he climbed over her and grabbed around her throat. Delilah helplessly struggled, grabbing his paws, trying to breath. Jowee stood slowly, lifting delilah off her feet. he didn't hear anything, he only focused on strangling Delilah. Until he heard a scream, Mari's scream . He turned his head to see wilfre holding Mari in his paws, by the throat. "Put Delilah down, now." He said, angrily. Jowee shook his head. "I've had enough of this pathetic thing." Wilfre twisted the skin around Mari's neck, making her squeak in pain. "Put...her...down, I'm not going to ask again." Wilfre hissed, moving Mari into a position when he could easily snap her neck. Only then did jowee throw Delilah onto the ground, gasping for air. Wilfre carefully set Mari down and she crawled back to her cage, curling into a ball at the back. But he still looked angry. "Delilah, go out there for a minute." He paused. "Cover your ears." He growled almost to himself, while he pushed jowee backwards, causing him to fall onto his back. She shook her head. "Bu-" wilfre looked at her over his shoulder, he had fury in his eyes. "I said go." Delilah nodded, walking into the hallway.

Jowee scrambled backwards away from wilfre. "No...no I'm sorry, wilfre please.. Don't kill me...please. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, please." Jowee whimpered loudly, but wilfre kicked him in the crouch. Jowee rolled over, curling up. "Please, wilfre! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to..." Wilfre kicked him in the back and jowee screamed. "Pl..please..." Wilfre raised an eyebrow. "Is it really not obvious that begging isn't going to help?" Then there was a stabbing pain in his shoulder, he looked at it, a knife was half in his shoulder. "oh." was all he said before he heard a yell from behind him, he looked over his uninjured shoulder. Mari had gotten out of her cage and held throwing knives in her paws. "Back off wilfre." Wilfre shook his head, and pulled the knife out of his shoulder, blood slowly poured out of the wound. Wilfre turned around, facing Mari. She threw another knife but this time, wilfre caught it in his bare paw. He felt it slice into his skin and threw it down, blood dripping from his paw. He then shadowed himself, lifted Mari of her feet by the throat and threw her across the room. She was still and silent. "Ok then, back to you." Turned again, facing jowee just as he jumped at him. Wilfre tripped on his feet, as jowee landed on top of him. "You better not have killed her!" He yelled, punching him. "So what if I did? You're next." He growled, using shadows to get jowee off him. "You could have killed Delilah..." Then he stamped on jowee's neck, making him gag. Shadows whipped to the top of jowee's head and his far shoulder, then ripped sideways, snapping his neck and killing him.

Wilfre walked to mari's cage. "Get in your cage, Mari." He said quietly. "You..you killed him...first my dad...now jowee, too?" Wilfre hissed at her. "Just get in your cage before I kill heather!" He shouted. Mari ran to her cage and jumped in. Wilfre locked it. "Can...can I have his scarf...and..goggles?" Wilfre closed his eyes for a second, de shadowing himself. "Fine." He walked back to jowee and took his scarf and goggles of the body. Then threw them to Mari's cage. "Happy?" He growled quietly, walking to the door. "I'll have my slave take the body away, this might be a dungeon, but I don't want it to smell." He said quiet again. Wilfre walked into the hallway, Delilah wasn't there. "Delilah?" He was relived to hear, "I'm in my room, don't come in. I'm getting dressed." He walked to Delilah's door. "I...I killed jowee..." He called calmly. "That's...interesting...how did Mari react?" Wilfre sighed. "She was upset and asked for his scarf and goggles." There was a pause. "Did you give them to her?" She asked quietly. "Yes, I may have killed him, but I'm not heartless. He shouldn't have hurt you." The was another pause, longer than the last. "Actually...I..I attacked him..." She said slowly. "Even so, he shouldn't have done what he did. Are you dressed yet?" Wilfre said. The door opened. Delilah wore a black shoulder-less, button up dress and black flat shoes. "I want to go to my home, just to...visit. I had some friends there and I want to see if their ok..." Wilfre tilted his head. "Why are you asking me? I'm not keeping you here." Delilah stepped forward. "I want to go...by myself." Wilfre considered this. "Yes...then go..." He said slowly. Delilah hugged him, then jumped back when he made a deep purring sound. "What the hell was that?!" she laughed. "Sorry, I can't help that, it's like a cat...I really hate it." She still laughed, then stopped. "Well...it uh...kinda...turns me on..." Wilfre raised an eyebrow, then smirked and purred again. "Stop it, don't." She laughed again. He stepped forward. "Why? Am I turning you on?" She glared at him. "I wish I hadn't told you that." He just purred again. Delilah huffed. "Can you just give me a portal to use?" She whined. Wilfre laughed, "why, of course I can. Or you could just use your shadow pendant. Hold it and think of the place you want to go." Delilah took the pendant out from under her dress and thought of the church of shadows. A shadow portal opened, swirls of grey rushed around in circles. "Do I just..step in?" Wilfre nodded. "Have fun." He said, before purring again.

"He likes to tease me." Delilah said, quietly to herself. "It's so...empty without wilfre here with me..." She continued. She yelped when the grey swirls threw her onto the steps of the church of shadows, making her hit her head. Delilah stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch..." That's when she noticed all the raposa looking at her strangely. "What?" She growled, they all turned away and continued what they were doing. "Delilah?" She spun around. There was a female light brown raposa with black hair "Alaina!" Delilah leaped forward, hugging her. "Oh my creator, last I heard you were kidnapped by wilfre and...and he was gonna use you as a sacrifice..." Delilah looked down, then back up and giggled. "He's a gentleman, I live with him now." She smiled. Alaina's blue eyes widened. "You LIVE with him?" She sounded astounded. Delilah raised an eyebrow and paused. "Well...I'm his girlfriend now..." Alaina looked like she was about to pass out. "You're joking...right?" Delilah shook her head. "You're so lucky!" Alaina shouted, attracting attention. "Sorry, I'll try and be quiet." Delilah nodded "i understand, it's fine." Alaina smiled. Then Delilah remembered why she came. "Ryan...is Ryan alright?" Alaina paused and Delilah started feeling sick. "No one has seen or heard from him since you were kidnapped. but he wasn't used as a sacrifice. He could be anywhere.." Alaina whispered quietly. Delilah nodded and looked at her feet. "I hope he's alright...I'm going to look for him... Do you want to help?" Albania imeadetly nodded. "I need to know if he's alright...we should start in the alleys but there so far." Delilah got the shadow pendant out and thought of the alleys. "Come on then." She grabbed alaina by the arm and stepped in, ignoring the astounded looks from the other raposa.

As soon as they appeared in the alleys, alaina ran to the side and threw up. "Ok, alaina, you search that side, I'll search that side." Delilah said, after helping her. She nodded and ran down the right side of the alleys. Delilah walked the other way. She had walked for a while before she heard a scratching noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder as a little baki ran across the alley. "Hmm..." Then she turned back around and yelped as strong arms grabbed her shoulders and thew her down. She hit her head again and her vision went blurry. She felt someone get on top of her. "Get off me!" She yelled, wriggling around and throwing punches. "Oh, little girls' got some claws on 'er." It was a males voice. Delilah's vision cleared, a strong looking male was crouching over her. "Get away from me!" Sh growled. He reached forward, picking up the shadow pendant. "That's a nice little jewel ya got there. Can I 'ave it?" She snatched it from him. "No don't touch it! Get off me!" She slapped him. "Uh uh, little lady." He tried to unbutton her dress. "No! No, don't touch me!" She kneed him in the crouch, he flinched, but he didn't react. He tried again, but someone slammed into him from the side and pushed him off her. Delilah scrambled up and did up the three buttons he had managed to get undone. Then she watched the two raposa fight. They both jumped up and ran at each other, punching and kicking. The one who saved her was wearing a hoodie, so she couldn't see who it was, he was clearly winning though. He had the attacker against the wall and was growling something she couldn't hear. Then he tossed the attacker down and he scrambled up then ran down the alley. The raposa who had saved her watch him run. "Uh..thank- thank you." He nodded, watching her attacker rush around a corner. "It's alright." Delilah thought for a minute. 'I recognise that voice...' He turned his head toward her. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes and light grey fur. "Ryan!" He tilted his head. "Do I...know you?" Delilah nodded. "It's me! Delilah!" His eyes widened and he hugged her. "We all thought you were dead..." He whispered. She hugged him back. "I know..I found alaina." They broke apart. " didn't wilfre kidnap you? What is he like?" Delilah smiled. "I live with him now. He's very polite and friendly. Different then you'd expect...although, he might just be like that for me..." Ryan was about to speak when some one shouted. "Have you found him yet, Delilah?" It was alaina. "No she didn't find me!" He called to her. There was running footsteps and alaina appeared around the corner and stopped. But as soon as she spotted Ryan, she ran and jumped on him, knocking him over while hugging him. "Where have you been!?" She yelled excitedly. He sighed, hugging her back. "I ran away...the same day Delilah was kidnapped, I found out that I would be the next sacrifice so...I ran.. " alaina got off him and stood up, helping Ryan up too. "Well, it's good to know you two are alright..." Someone walked out of the shadows, it was wilfre. But he was de shadowed, so alaina and Ryan didn't know who he was. "Who's that, Delilah?" Delilah smiled, then whispered to wilfre. "Shadow yourself, they'd go crazy for you..." He grinned, "alright, fine." He whispered back, shadowing himself. Ryan and alaina gasped, getting on their knees, bowing. Wilfre sighed. "What are you doing..?" Delilah giggled. "Their bowing to you, remember?" He nodded. "Get up. There's no need to bow for me." Alaina immedetly jumped up, pulling Ryan with her. "I..I'm alaina and.. And this is Ryan." Wilfre smiled. Delilah whispered in his ear. "Alaina has a massive crush on you and Ryan thinks you're awesome." He nodded, grinning again. "Hello alaina, Ryan." he said in his scratchy voice. He de shadowed himself. "Well, now you see what I actually look like." He said, his voice was smooth. Alaina stood there, in outta space. Wilfre stepped toward her and waved his paw in front of her face. This made her jump back, getting caught by Ryan. Everyone laughed except alaina, who was blushing. "I hate you, Delilah. You told him, didn't you." Delilah nodded. Smiling again, wilfre stepped back beside Delilah and put his arm around her shoulders. She pulled away, "ow!" She grabbed her shoulder and pulled the sleeve down, showing a bruise. Wilfre tilted his head. "What happened? Are you alright?" Delilah n looked at Ryan and he looked back, he had a tiny bit of panic in his eyes. "I'm fine...I'll tell you later." He looked at them both, but nodded, still looking worried.

Wilfre stood with alaina, Ryan and Delilah. He was worried about why Delilah had bruises on her shoulders, and what it had to do with Ryan. "Wilfre...wilfre?" He looked up, realising he was daydreaming. "Alaina asked you something..." He looked at alaina, waiting for her to ask him. "Um...how old are you...? If you don't mind me asking..." He grinned. "I understand, I'm 24." Alaina tilted her head. "But...they said you were...old when you created the shadows. But, if you're 24 then that means...you were 17 when you took it..." Wilfre nodded, then realised Delilah was holding back tears. "Are you alright?" Ryan stepped forward. "She'll tell you when you get home." There was a pause. "Hey! You teenagers! Get out of the ally and come here!" There was a figure very far away, waving to them as they walked toward them. Ryan shook his head. "No...no, I don't want to die...alaina, run away with me." Her eyes widened. "Bu-" he growled. "No time! Come on!" He shouted, there was a ladder leading to a rooftop and Ryan motioned to it. Alaina nodded, hugged Delilah and climbed up the ladder. While she did this, Ryan got two double sided pick axes out of his backpack and slammed one in the wall. Then he dug the other one into the wall, and he did this all the way up, getting quicker each time until he disappeared over the top. Wilfre looked at Delilah, she was wiping a tear off her face. "...you want to live here...with them...don't you..?" Wilfre said quietly. She shook her head. "No..its not that..We don't have time for this... Lets go.." He tilted his head. "You don't want to...have a little fun? Cause some trouble around here?" She smiled. "Actually, I do. Do you have a sword handy?"

Wilfre and Delilah walked toward the man who called them. Wilfre had given her a sword. When the man saw Delilah, his eyes widened. "Aren't you dead?" Delilah raised an eyebrow, "do I look dead?" She said, walking forward. She slashed the sword across his face, then against his neck. The splash of blood was...mesmerising... He was dead before he hit the ground. "Wilfre...you should have got me one of these earlier..." She said grinning. Wilfre looked past her, seeing guards. "Okay, it's time we ran, my dear." He shadowed, grabbing her paw and running. "Get up the ladder, alright?" He whispered loudly, enough for her to here. "Oh, I'll do better then that." She ran at the wall and jumped, kicking against it, throwing herself to the other wall, over and over, getting higher each time. She stood at the top and shouted to everyone, "what can I say? I'm a ninja!" Laughing as she ran off. Wilfre laughed. "Stop!" He shouted. All the guards looked his way. Some of them bowed while the others eyes widened one even leaped forward and tried to stab him. Wilfre flicked his paw and shadows pulled his head off completely. Wilfre just smiled evilly at the guards, before opening a portal and teleporting next to Delilah.

Delilah was waiting for wilfre. She had run away to escape the guards and was waiting in a tree. "I hope he's alright...even if he is, he's going to be angry..." She sighed. And then fell back when wilfre appeared. But he grabbed her foot and looked away, covering his eyes with his free paw, as her dress went up. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be in a tree. You're agile enough to wall jump, but you fall out of trees?" Delilah had to hold her dress up. "Can you just pull me up, please?" He hesitated. "I'll have to look at you and.." She growled. "I don't care! Just pull me up!" Wilfre slowly uncovered his face and looked at Delilah, avoiding looking up her dress. He began to pull her up and reached out with his other paw. She grabbed it, then grabbed the tree branch and climbed back up. Wilfre had looked at her face or paws the whole time. Delilah smiled at him, watching him fix his hair as he de shadowed. He adjusted, leaning his back on the tree and putting his arms behind his head, Then he looked at her and tilted his head. "why are you looking at me like that..?" She smiled even more. "You didn't look up my dress..." Wilfre look a little taken aback, while he shook his head. "I would never do that unless you desired it, Delilah." He purred softly. 'Oh my creator...he's the most gentlemanly raposa I've ever met...' She whispered quietly. As he continued to watch her. "What was that?" Delilah looked at him, her eyes had strayed to the sunset. She looked at wilfre. "No..nothing.. Don't worry." He nodded, then nearly fell out of the tree when Delilah crawled over on top of him and lay with her head on his chest. He hesitated, before stroking her hair gently. Her legs were between his and she lied on top of his abdomen and chest. She snuggled closely to him. "...I...I love you, wilfre.." She whispered quietly, hoping he didn't hear that comment. She was wrong. He couldn't help but purr. "I love you too, Delilah." She smiled, put her paw though the collar of his shirt and petted his chest. He looked down at Delilah, surprised. "Did...Did you just pet me?" He smiled. She smiled back and nodded. "I did, yes." He smirked. "Please, don't do that." He said, half purring as she petted him again. She did it again. "No.. Don't.." She grinned and petted again. "You did this to me before..why can't I do it to you now?" She asked, innocently. Wilfre sighed, leaning his head back on the tree. "That's only fair...I suppose, do what you wish." She played with his chest for a while, before becoming bored and unbuttoning his shirt and moving down to his abdomen. Wilfre seemed to stiffen. "Please...no lower then that.." He said, quietly, his eyes squeezed shut. He let one paw hang while the other one was wrapped around Delilah's shoulders. She smirked, a little evilly and giggled. "But...why..? Am I making poor old wilfre nervous..?" She was mocking him. "N-no...not..at all.." He hissed though gritted teeth. He made a quick exaggerating sigh when she tiptoed her fingers slowly down his abdomen. "No. No don't do that. That's the only thing you cannot do." He said, grabbing her paw and putting it back on his chest. Delilah huffed and nearly said something but wilfre stopped her. "I really hope you were joking...you can't do that... Yet.. Alright?" She nodded. "Of course I was joking..did you really think I would-" he stopped her, "no.. I don't...shall we go home...?" Delilah tilted her head. "I.. I kind of want to stay here for tonight...would that be alright..?" Wilfre purred, held Delilah closer and kissed her head. "As long as I'm with you...I do not care where I am.."

Wilfre woke up. Nearly falling from the tree he was in. Delilah slept quietly in his arms. He looked down at the ground. There were tents with guard numbers written on them. "Oh." Wilfre's eyes glared. "Perfect." Some stood, aiming guns at them. Wilfre tried not to stir too much incase they decided to shoot. "Delilah...wake up." He gently shook her. Her eyes opened. "Shh. Don't speak. We're surrounded." They slowly stood up, paws behind their heads, showing surrender. " come down. Slowly.." A guard with a small microphone, spoke slowly, as you would trying to get someone stupid to understand something. Delilah called down to them, obviously cranky from being woken up. " yeah yeah, we know what to to." Wilfre looked at her. "Run." Her eyes widened. "What? Are you insane? Why-" he growled. "Just RUN!" He growled louder. "Alright...fine." She took off, jumping from the tree down to the ground and running into the town. He watched her run before shadowing himself. "How many times do I have to tell you...leave us alone.."He growled. He then opened a shadow portal and stepped in.

wilfre leaped out of a shadow portal and looked for delilah. she was running, he had to run to catch up to her. When he did catch up, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the shadow portal. He noticed something on her ankle. "Are you alright..?" She nodded. "Yeah...it's just a little gunshot wound. I'll be fine.." He smiled and put a paw on it. "There's no bullet...you'll be fine." He purred as he covered it up with shadows. She flinched but let's it do it's work. "Where are we going..?" She asked, trying to keep her voice strong. "I figured we'd go to the town...maybe the church..let a few prisoners out.." He smiled when she nodded. They appeared in the back room, where wilfre had killed the guard. "Ok, we'll sneak out into the main room and if there's not many raposa there then-" wilfre cut her off. "When did you plan this..?" He laughed quietly. But Delilah shook her head. "I'm making it up as I go along.." She grinned. "...alright...


End file.
